Le nouveau
by SenbonMiku
Summary: Levi a changé ! Que s'est-il passé !


Alors alors, ça fait vraiment très longtemps. o: Donc me revoilà, j'ai quelques inspirations mais je ne vous promets rien. :x Alors je me suis décidé à me mettre aux O.S (One Shot) et aux yaoi, j'ai pas eu le courage et l'inspiration pour finir "A story between boys and a panda" Je suis désolé. :c Le chapitre 3 était en cours mais j'ai abandonné, je vais essayer de le finir après ce O.S . :D Et donc voici pour me faire pardonner. c:

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Auteur : SenbonMiku<p>

Pairing : Ereri je vous nem (Et non Riere u.u)

Résumé : /UA/ /OOC/ Lance Levi a radicalement changé. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? /!\ R18

Le nouveau

Le jeune Levi est un vrai délinquant, il est la terreur de son lycée. Petit et grincheux, il changea lorsque les nouveaux arrivants arrivèrent...

Eren Jeäger ainsi que Mickasa Ackerman sont les deux nouveaux élèves du lycée. A peine arrivé qu'ils étaient déjà le centre de toutes les discussions, tout le monde braquaient leur regard sur ce merveilleux... Couple ? Non ils ne l'étaient pas, au grand désagrément de Mickasa mais du moment qu'elle puisse rester au près d'Eren tout lui va, cependant, un jeune homme de leur âge également aurait flashé sur elle, Jean Kirschtein, mais elle ne faisait aucunement attention à lui.

Eren et Levi étaient dans la même classe. Lorsque Levi avait porté pour la première fois son oeil sur quelqu'un, il eut de suite un coup de foudre terrible. Il le trouvait terriblement mignon, Eren, plutôt bien formé, ses bras musclés comme il le fallait, de longues jambes fines et musclées, de petits abdos discret mais visible et lorsqu'il passa à côté de Levi il put apercevoir de magnifiques petites fesses bien rebondissantes qu'on aurait envie de tapoter dessus et pour couronner le tout, il avait ce magnifique sourire de petit garçon innocent qu'on ne gronderait jamais... "Argh ! Je deviens fou... Trouver ce mioche mignon... Quoiqu'il est pas plus petit que moi..." pensa-t-il. Eren, ayant vu la façon dont Levi le regarderait, s'approcha de plus près, toujours plus près de son visage puis... L'embrassa passionément à l'étonnement de tous et surtout des filles qui hurlaient à voix extrêmement aïgue pas parce qu'Eren L'embrassait mais qu'ils étaient juste trop chou... Levi, complètement déboussolé mis une énoooorme gifle à Eren, le pauvre voltigeat jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle mais il l'avait bien cherché aussi...

- Les filles de la classes autour d'Eren : COMMENT AS-TU PU GIFLER CE MAGNIFIQUE VISAGE SALE BRUTE !

- Levi : Ce morveux l'a cherché.

- Les filles : Même ! C'était pas une raison pour lui mettre une gifle pareil ! Pfff ! Une brute reste une brute !

- Eren, en souriant : Ce n'est rien les filles, comme on dit j'ai récolter ce que j'ai semé. *Soupire* Je suis désolé Levi-san je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Petra en accourant à la salle de Levi : LEEEEEEEEEEEVI ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE DE NE PAS FRAPPER LA PREMIERE PERSONNE VENUE ?! *S'arrête net* Mais... Qui est-il ?...

- Les filles : Il s'appelle Eren et il est nouveau dans NOTRE classe !

Petra attirait beaucoup les garçons car elle était dotée d'une beauté sans pareille, elle faisait chavirer tout le monde avec son caractère enflammé mais avec son magnifique visage d'ange et ses cheveux noisettes qui nous font rêver. Donc Eren était encore au sol à se remettre de sa gifle méritée, se leva et alla en face de Levi malgré les cris hystériques des filles qui lui disent de ne pas y aller sous peine d'une nouvelle gifle mais il en n'avait complètement rien à foutre ! Il s'approcha toujours plus et Levi reculant par reflexe...

- Levi : T'veux quoi sale gosse ?

- Eren : Allons Levi-san ne soyez pas si méchant, j'ai peut-être votre âge. *Souris*

- Levi : Et alors ? Tu restes un morveux au fond.

- Eren : *Serrant Levi en faisant bien attention à retenir ses bras* Je vous aime !

- Levi, outré, donna un coup de pied à son entre-jambe : Va te faire foutre sale mioche. *Et il s'en alla*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH ! EREN ! DAIJOBU DESUKA(1) ?!" Furent les seuls crient qui résonèrent dans la salle, le prof était resté là bouche bée de ce qu'il se passait et ce fut seulement lorsque Levi claqua la porte qu'il se décida à réagir.

- Le prof : Jeäger-san daijobu ? Allez à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît. Arlet-san accompagné le s'il vous plait.

- Armin : Oui monsieur ! *Emmena Eren*

[Plus loin dans le couloir]

- Eren : Je suis désolé de te causer encore des ennuis, Armin.

- Armin : Pas de problème, j'ai tellement l'habitude avec toi. *Souris*

- Eren : Haha, tu n'as pas changé, comment vas-tu depuis ?

- Armin : En parfaite santé, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que nous serions à nouveau dans le même établissement, haha.

- Eren : Haha ! C'est vrai, nous nous retrouvons encore ensemble ! D'ailleurs, une copine en vu hein ?

- Armin, tout rouge : B-Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer...

- Eren, se disant "Ohho" : Alors qui c'est ? Elle est canon ? Tu sais que tu peux rien me cacher *Sourire machiavélique*

- Armin, deux fois plus rouge : Ce n'est pas une fille...

- Eren : Oh, tu es bi ? Je ne le savais pas, quoique c'est tout aussi très bien, vu que moi-même j'aime un homme...

- Armin : Hein ? TOI ? Toi, Eren Jeäger, LE coureur de jupon ?

- Eren : Eh oh ! C'est quoi ça ?! Je suis pas un coureur de jupon ! Je préfère les filles que les hommes, mais les deux me vont, tant qu'ils me procurent du plaisir.

- Armin : Pff ! T'es bien le mec qui n'a pas de coeur, j'te reconnais bien là !

- Eren : Parle autant que tu voudras ça ne m'atteint pas. Pfff.

[En arrivant à l'infirmerie]

- Armin, en toquant et ouvrant : Smith-san ! Est-ce que vous pourrez voir si Jeäger-kun n'ait rien de grave ?... *Se tue après ce qu'il voyait...*

Effectivement, il avait une vue parfaite sur Erwin Smith qui était celui qui s'occupait de l'infirmerie en maintenant un pauvre Levi qui se débattait vainement et qui avait le visage en sang à cause des coups reçu par Erwin, bien évidemment Erwin étant plus grand que Levi, lui tenait les mains fermement au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain une aura menaçante se fit sentir, c'était l'aura d'Eren, il était en colère. Erwin Smith maintenait SON Levi-san. "Otez vos mains de Levi-san s'il vous plait." Son ton était sec et était plus un ordre qu'une demande, mais c'était normal, il était très en colère, il n'aime pas qu'on touche à SES propriétés et Levi en faisait parti dès le moment ou Eren a posé ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de Levi. Levi était une nouvelle fois déboussolé et ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère.

- Levi : Tch, dégagez bande de mioches, ça ne vous concerne en rien.

- Armin : Ha-hai...

- Eren : Non. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à MES propriétés.

- Levi : Ho ? Et puis-je savoir qui est ta propriété ici pour que tu ne bouge pas tes fesses ?

- Eren : Toi. Levi-san est MA propriété. M'sieur, enlever vos sales pattes de lui.

- Levi : Ha ? Depuis quand suis-je ta propriété, ne t'imagine pas des vies, gaki(2).

- Eren : Je ne m'invente pas de vie, dès le moment ou je t'ai embrassé, tu es devenu ma propriété.

- Levi : Foutaises ! Je ne suis la propriété de personne, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. *Regard foudroyant*

- Eren : Pff, tu crois me faire peur ? Bah désolé j'ai pas peur de mes propriétés.

- Levi : Tu le prends comme ça sale mioche ? ... *Embrasse langoureusement Erwin*

A cet instant précis, Eren voulait le découper en fines rondelles, mais se retint afin de ne pas craquer et de lui prouver qu'il était plus haut que ça. "Gamin, mioche, il me traite de ça sans arrêt, mais n'est-ce pas lui le gamin ici ?" pensa-t-il intérieurement. Armin avait eu affreusement peur et c'était déjà enfui, il connaissait la fureur d'Eren et ne voulait pas rester dans les parages par peur de subir des blessures qui peuvent être plus ou moins grave.

Erwin qui était choqué de l'action de Levi, lui qui y'a pas 2 secondes se débattait encore et là c'était lui qui prenait les initiatives ? Quel ironie ! Eren quant à lui avait la tête baissé et commençait à rire, à rire à gorge déployée ! Les actions de Levi ne pouvait simplement pas l'atteindre, parce que dans une vie antérieur, Levi avait été le caporal chef d'une escouade, le bataillon d'exploration et Eren, un de ses surbordonnés, ses deux là sortaient secrètement ensemble et Levi ayant toujours été très possessif ne laissait jamais de liberté à Eren en sachant cela, Eren savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter des actions de ce nabot car il savait d'avance qu'il reviendra vers lui. Eren s'approcha d'Erwin et l'écarta comme si c'était de la vermine et s'approcha de Levi et l'embrassa en pleine bouche mais cette fois il allait être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas le foutre un coup et s'enfuir. Levi avait beau se débattre, il était encore plus coriace que Erwin, il ne pouvait donc que subir et il n'aimait pas ça... "Sale morveux... Arrête !..." Il ne put dire que ça lorsqu'Eren a soudainement placé sa jambe dans son entre-jambe en cognant suffisamment fort pour le faire taire, Levi se tut donc.

- Levi : Ne... T'imagines pas... Que tu peux faire ce que tu veux... De moi... Je ne suis pas n'importe qui... Gaki !...

- Eren : Oh mais j'y tiens bien à ce que tu te débatte, mon chou. Mais sache à l'avance que tu n'as aucune chance de réussir, je suis bien plus fort.

- Levi : Mais ouais, les morveux comme toi, je les dégage.

- Eren, en soufflant à son oreille : Te souviens-tu "Heichou" ? Tu étais celui qui se faisait dominé, même quand tu voulais prendre le dessus tu ratais.

°Ce sale morveux... De quoi parle-t-il ? ... Ah°

- Levi : Alors donc tu t'en souviens encore...

- Eren : Jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier, Heichou. Erwin Smith, veuillez partir s'il vous plait. *Sourire diabolique*

Erwin ayant pris peur s'est enfui. Eren ayant fait dégager notre Erwin s'est repris à ses actions avec son Heichou chéri. Il avait enlever la cravate de son uniforme et avait attaché les mains de Levi et l'avait porté telle une princesse jusqu'à l'unique lit de la salle d'infirmerie et s'était placé dessus et se décida à être doux pour leur première fois dans ce monde, mais Levi avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire et le provoquer si durement qu'il en perdrait conscience, après tout, il aimait le sexe dur à l'état bestial.

- Levi : Si tu veux le faire, dépêche.

- Eren : Décidément tu es toujours aussi impatient comme toujours mais après tout c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Après ces mots dit, il l'embrassa passionément et passa sa langue et fut vite accepté dans le lieu inconnu qui ne le restera pas longtemps, sa langue visitait cette adorable petite bouche pour la connaître par coeur et savoir quels endroit le ferait gémir et finalement abandonna cette idée et ils décidèrent ensemble de faire une petite valse avec leurs langues mais ils durent se séparer par le manque d'air mais Eren ne décida pas à laisser cette coquine de langue et retourna à l'attaque de celle-ci mais Levi l'arrêta de justesse car il manquait trop d'air... Eren leva sa tête vers lui et voyait avec quelle sensualité il le regardait "Il est trooooooop sexy" pensa-t-il intérieurement avant d'enlever sa chemise pour de bon sa chemise qui était à moitié défaite déjà et questionna Levi.

- Eren : Dites moi caporal, que vous as fait Erwin ? Où vous a-t-il touché ?! Je ne laisserai personne vous touchez !

- Levi : T'es con ou quoi ? Il m'a touché nul part, il allait enlever ma chemise mais t'as débarqué donc il a rien fait.

- Eren : J'peux pas vous croire, à peine je vous ais touché que vous êtes excité comme ça ...

- Levi : Bah il avait juste appuyer sur mon membre pour l'excité donc t'étonnes pas et puis vu comment tu voulais que je meure aussi.

- Eren : Mourir vous excite ? Vous êtes toujours aussi étrange Heichou. *Haha*

- Levi : Tu veux mourir sale gosse ?

- Eren : J'adorerai mourir de vos mains. *L'embrasse*

Eren en avait assez de parler et se décida finalement à enlever sa chemise, il l'enleva très sensuellement afin d'attiser l'excitation de Levi mais ce dernier se savait encore plus provocateur qu'il ne l'était, Eren était tout simplement ébahis sur comment sexy notre caporal chef pouvait être...

**/!\ Lemon /!\**

Eren enleva sa cravate des mains de Levi pour ne pas laisser de marque trop voyantes et le dévêtit de tous les vêtements qu'il portait et s'attaqua immédiatement aux petits bouts de chair roses qui firent pousser quelques cris aïgus au pauvre Levi qui lui tirait ses beaux cheveux bruns mais il était décidé à ne pas les laisser tranquille, il en mordillait un et malaxait l'autre avec sa main de libre quant à Levi qui ne pouvait que subir parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Levi : E...ren arrête s'il te plait...

- Eren, toujours à mordiller les tétons de Levi : Tu es si pressé que ça ? Je voulais encore en profiter un peu...

- Levi : Tu sais, je ne suis pas une fille, donc tu auras beau les mordre ou tout c'que tu veux ils vont ni grossir ni faire sortir du lait. *Haha*

- Eren : Je ne veux pas que vous soyez une fille, je trouve juste qu'ils sont délicieux... Je vous préfère comme ça, en garçon *en levant ses jambes* au moins, si je pénètre tu ne risque pas de tomber enceinte comme ces filles.

Et sur ces mots il abandonna les tétons pour s'intéresser à cette partie qui a été abandonné : son anus. Il le léchouilla, le contour, l'intérieur, tout, il ne laissait rien passer, il faisait passer sa langue à l'intérieur pour le lubrifier et pénétrer facilement après la lubrification, il pris deux doigts qu'il avait entrer dans son intimité et faisait des mouvements en ciseaux pour élagir le petit trou ainsi la douleur ne serait pas trop présente. Une fois qu'il était bien lubrifié et le trou suffisamment élargit, il se décida à le pénétrer mais en voyant les grimaces de douleur que Levi poussait il hésita et Levi l'attapa par les bras

- Levi : Ne...t'arrête...pas...

- Eren : Mais... Tu souffres et je ne veux pas que tu souffres...

- Levi : J'ai...mal...parce que...c'est ma première fois... Mais je l'ai... Bien enduré...avant donc c'est... rien !

- Eren : ... NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR !

- Levi : MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?! T'ES ALLER AUSSI LOIN ET MAINTENANT TU... *En pleurs* Tu ne veux plus... T'unir à moi ?...

- Eren, sous le choque des larmes de Levi : BIEN SÛR QUE SI JE VEUX M'UNIR A VOUS mais.. Je ne veux pas que vous souffrez...

- Levi, toujours en larmes : Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? Dans notre vie passée, parfois tu n'avais aucun scrupule à me pénétrer de force et puis ce n'est qu'une étape à passer, après je sentirai le plaisir m'enhavir alors de quoi tu t'inquiète ? Ne m'as-tu pas toujours procurer du plaisir ? Même si parfois tu étais maladroit mais c'était ce côté que j'aimais de toi ! Ne peux-tu donc pas faire fonctionner ton unique neuronne de gamin attardé ?! ...

- Eren : Levi-san... Je... *Pleure* Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Vos mots m'ont tellement ému, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit à quel point vous teniez à moi... je suis si heureux que je pourrais en mourir. *Lui fait un câlin* Je t'aime Levi.

- Levi : T'es vraiment qu'un morveux, mais je t'aime aussi Eren.

A ces mots Eren était tellement de joie qu'il entra doucement en Levi tout en examinant ses expressions faciales. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter autant parce qu'après quelques minutes Levi était submergé de plaisir, entre Eren qui faisait des vas et viens tout doucement au début et Eren qui l'embrassait fougeusement et lui faisait mille et un baiser partout, Levi était complètement absorbé par le plaisir, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser mais Eren ne semblait pas encore venir alors il essaya de se retenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu mais ce fut peine perdu, dans un coup bestial d'Eren il se lâcha sur son torse mais Eren qui n'était pas encore venu, tiqua, il le désirait tellement mais celui-ci vint en premier avait l'air complètement mort alors il s'apprêtait à se retirer que Levi le poussa en arrière et s'assit sur lui et commença de sa propre initiative, des vas et viens en prenant appui sur le torse d'Eren tandis que celui-ci était submergé par la vue qu'il avait sur Levi, un magnifique visage pur et sexy avec des rougeurs dûs aux efforts et à l'embarrassement, des tétons rosés par l'action d'Eren ainsi que de magnifiques petits abdos bien dessiné, et une verge dressé comme un soldat à l'appel, il était juste parfait, il atteignait même plus haut que la perfection ! Il était dieu incarné ! Eren ne put se retenir et décida de reprendre les rennes, il rallongea Levi et faisait des vas et viens bestiaux, Levi criait tant le plaisir était profond et surtout lorsqu'Eren toucha LE point qui fit le hurler de plaisir. Eren avait trouvé le point qui pouvait envoyer Levi au septième ciel et donc donna plusieurs coups fort ou non à ce même point et dans un dernier cri ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme. Toutes les personnes qui voulaient aller à l'infirmerie eurent peur et donc ne rentrèrent pas et soudainement leur sois-disant "maladie" disparut aussi rapidement.

(Fin du lemon plus ou moins raté ? T.T)

Aussitôt qu'ils jouirent aussitôt Levi s'endormit dû à la fatigue de sa première fois dans cette vie. Eren, très attentionné, l'allongea correctement et lui mis une couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Lui n'avait pas sommeil donc il contemplait ce magnifique visage angélique qui dormait à de respirations régulières, "Je dois être l'homme le plus chanceux pour pouvoir le voir comme ça", et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit à son tour...

Eren et Levi passèrent leur nuit au lycée sans que personne n'ait le courage de les appeler, même pas Armin et encore moins Mickasa qui pouvait tuer le nabot sur le champ. Levi s'étant réveilllé pendant la nuit car il n'était pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un avait réveillé par accident le pauvre Eren qui venait de trouver le sommeil "Haha, il est mignon quand il émerge", Levi se frappa mentalement pour avoir eu une pensée pareille... Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien, il était déjà complètement sous le charme d'Eren sachant qu'il était moins fort d'esprit que quand il était Heichou et il le savait très bien mais il n'abandonna pas pourtant, il avait été Heichou dans une vie antérieur et il restera Heichou aussi longtemps qu'il s'en rappelera. Eren toujours émergeant vit un merveilleux petit Levi qui le regardait adorablement et passa sa main sur son visage "C'est un rêve ?" pensa-t-il.

- Levi : Si tu es réveillé gamin, lève toi, et vas voir il est quel heure.

- Eren : Heeeeeee ! Mais vas-y toi-même non !

- Levi : GROS MALIN ! J'AI HYPER MAL AU CUL COMMENT TU VEUX QUE J'Y AILLE ?!

- Eren : Ah... Ah oui ! J'avais oublier que t'étais pas une femme...

- Levi, en se levant et tombant : Bah... Merci ! Au moins ça me rassure à quel point tu aimes les femmes !

- Eren, en aidant à lever Levi : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que j'ai couché avec tellement de femme que j'avais oublier qu'un homme aurait mal. *Oups*

- Levi : Tu as couché avec tellement de femme hein ? Comme c'est intéressant. Dégage de là, j'veux être seul.

- Eren, en voulant se recupérer de sa boulette : NON ! JE TE LAISSERAI PAS SEUL POUR QUE TU T'IMAGINE N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- Levi : MAIS DEGAGE MERDE !

- Eren, en serrant très fort Levi : NON C'EST NON ! Je sais, j'ai sorti une boulette *Lui caresse ses cheveux* mais ce n'était pas mon intention, tu sais j'ai parcouru plusieurs lycées, collèges à ta recherche mais jamais je te trouvais et un jour j'ai rencontré des gens qui m'avait l'air familier, Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther et j'ai accouru à la seconde pour leur demander s'il se souvenait de toi et il s'avère que vous étiez dans le même lycée, alors j'ai immédiatement demandé mon transfert ici...

- Levi : ...

- Eren : S'il te plait, dit quelque chose mais si tu es toujours en colère je comprendrais, mais je veux que tu saches quels étaient mes intentions en débarquant ici..

- Levi : Je... Je peux te croire ? Disait-il craintif.

Eren l'embrassait en guise de réponse, il demanda l'accès à sa cavité buccale et celle-ci fut accepté après quelques secondes de reflexions, Levi ne voulait plus douter de tout le monde et finalement s'abandonna entièrement à Eren.

- Levi : Je serai à toi pour l'éternité, tâche de bien prendre soin de moi, sale morveux.

- Eren : Haha, je t'aime Levi.

- Levi : Je t'aime aussi, Eren.

Ils s'embrassèrent et profitèrent de leurs deniers heures de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Bon le lemon est un peu raté parce qu'à ce moment je n'étais pas trop trop inspiré. x.x Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'accepte toute critique ou même toute idée pour une future fic (yaoi?). Merci de votre lecture. :3<p> 


End file.
